psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:23Abnormal/17/08/2013 - Day Eight
Alright, I have some weird news. I may or may not have lucid dreamed last night. I will tell you about that then I will write down my third and final theory. If someone could tell me if this actually was a lucid dream or not it would be greatly appreciated. In my dream last night it started out near my friends house (whom I no longer keep in touch with) and the area was all overgrown and no houses were there but a tall tower made out of fence material. The tower had a boxed together kind of design and some parts of it stuck out the sides randomly. Somehow four of my friends from my present school were there with me and we entered this tower, at the bottom of the tower was five seats just sitting on a flat piece of material in a rectangular shape, three seats were on one rectangle and two were on the other. I hopped onto the three seated one and suddenly the seats took off like a rollercoaster taking the five of us higher and higher until we all were seated in front of a member of The Beatles. This was apparently a fifth member of The Beatles and he was the receptionist of the tower. The five of us said some words and the two seated rectangle and the three seated rectangle parted ways, one went left and one went right. They both went up higher into the tower but somehow along the way I got thrown off right into an offshoot of the tower next to the one and only Paul McCartney. He was the only member of The Beatles who was looking like he does now. Now like I said how the building was boxed together, the part I landed in was a poorly constructed part and it looked as if it was going to fall down to the ground. I spoke to Paul until the part I was sitting in actually did fall, at the moment it was falling I had my eyes closed but when I opened them I was on the floor of the overgrown jungle near my friends house. I looked up and there was no tower anymore it just vanished so I left the tower part and started walking to my house as my friends house isn't far from mine. I went to where there usually is a concrete bridge and it turned out that it was made of gravel and just behind the bridge was a club house (like a rugby club building). I then thought to myself "Hang on, there are no buildings near my friends house, nor is it overgrown and there aren't any towers near us. The bridge is supposed to be concrete, there are no rugby clubs near me and I just met the Beatles and survived a fall that should kill me. I'm dreaming!" So I headed into the building to find my four other friends that I last saw in the tower. I said to them "You know right now that I'm dreaming?" They just looked at me and laughed and replied "No you're not!". My world started shaking and I remember watching a video in which a person said that he told these people and his world started shaking and he woke up. I wanted this lucid dream so badly that I said that I was joking and the shaking stopped, the crazy thing was that they were laughing like maniacs as if they knew I was and they wanted to creep me out. My subconcious might be an asshole, just a thought. Anyways I thought "Well Jack now's your chance to fly!" so I tried so hard but all I got was a prolonged jump with a second of hovering. I then decided that I may as well use my Aerokinesis in this dream so I made the wind just pick up speed at an enormous rate and it got so fast that it was pushing my friends over and knocking them down. I lost most of my dream there but I remember me using Aerokinesis somewhere else. This may or may not be a lucid dream because I remember it as if it was just a normal dream but it may also be real because I knew I was dreaming and I was able to manipulate it. Another reason why it may not be a lucid dream was it was blurry and I did not feel anything like I do in waking life. I'm going with it being a dream about lucid dreaming. The last theory I had is that the natural ability that people get is associated with their personality, now I thought about this when Ethan tried to move a balloon with Aerokinesis or Telekinesis but instead popped it. Ethan mentioned to me that he may struggle to move things rather than destroy due to his destructive nature which got me thinking maybe his Pyrokinesis (since fire is quite destructive) chose his personality spiritiually. Anyways that's pretty much all I've got. I do want to be taught Aerokinesis by someone skilled in and I want to start another Kinesis such as Chronokinesis (but I hear that's pretty hard to learn). If you want to or can teach me contact me at 23Abnormal@gmail.com or on my Profile page here on the wiki on my message board. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts